


Not a story!!! ISO looking for a Story

by SinsDreamer93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinsDreamer93/pseuds/SinsDreamer93
Summary: I’m search for a fix I read a while back and now can’t find! It’s a Draco/Harry and has Draco pretending to be a black relation while he works with George at Weasleys’Wizard Wheezes. He also uses a modified polyjuice potion and George and Narcissa think he’s to reliant on his ‘cover’ ands doesn’t even want to be Draco anymore. If anyone know what I’m talking about please leave a comment or a link and thank you!!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter - Relationship
Comments: 2





	Not a story!!! ISO looking for a Story

Ok so I’ve searched for days!!!! For a story I know I’ve read I just can’t find it! But basically it’s a Draco/Harry. And a short plot summary is is this: 

Draco works for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and uses a modified poloyjuice potion to get around and says he’s a black relative. Both George and Narcissa say they wish he’d just be Draco and not this ‘ alias/cover’ as since he perfected his potion he rarely is himself. Harry finds out that George has a potioner partner is kinda suspicious that he’s never met him yet. Harry snoops and gets to know him under the pretense that he wants to learn more about Sirius family. Drama happens and somehow it all works out. I vaguely also remember George and him coming up with a sweat that was the reverse of chocolate frogs and had famous dark wizard cards instead of good wizard cards and some sort of gummies? If anyone know what I’m talking about please leave a comment or a link and thank you!!!!


End file.
